El sueño de todo vikingo
by BDC13
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses del ataque de Drago, Y ahora todo esta volviendo a la normalidad,o casi...¿Fehn y Engla?, ¿El jinete Blanco?, ¿Heather?, ¿Dagur?...Muchas cosas están a punto de cambiar en la vida de Hipo y Astrid, la primera... Su boda.
1. Chapter 1

**Este sera el primer capitulo de mi historia sobre Astrid y Hipo, espero que os guste si es así subiré mas capítulos. ( Mis faltas son demenciales, habrá bastantes durante toda la historia aun que las corrija)**

 **Cap 1: La Gran Boda**

 **Ya hacia seis meses desde que Hipo había vencido a Drago, la aldea estaba cambiando mucho desde entonces, con Hipo al mando de Berk (Mema). Todas las casas estaban ya reconstruidas, el hielo retirado de las calles y la estatua de Estoico el inmenso estaba construida sobre el gran salón de Berk.**

 **Pero en ese momento nadie hablaba de otra que cosa mas de que el gran día estaba cerca, el día en el que el destino de la aldea iba a cambiar para siempre, el día en el que su gran jefe Hipo de apenas 20 años, se iba a casar con Astrid, ese día era mañana.**

Hipo estaba dando los últimos retoques al gran salón para que todo estuviera perfecto para el día de mañana. Junto con Bocon, Patapez, Brutáceo y Patán que por raro que pareciera era el padrino de la boda junto con Brutilda, que era era la madrina.

Bocon: Vale creo que hemos terminado

Hipo: No espera, creo que tendríamos que cambiar los asientos al otro lado.

Bocon: Hipo hemos cambiado esos asientos 4 veces, ya esta bien, se que estas nervioso pero esta todo preparado.

Hipo: Vale vale, vayámonos a casa.

Patán: Por fin, llevamos aquí 6 horas. Bueno creo que uno de nosotros ya se siente como en casa.

(dijo señalando a Brutáceo que estaba dormido sobre uno de los bancos)

Patapez: Le despertamos?

Hipo: Sera mejor que si, no creo que le guste despertar en un sitio oscuro en el que no hay nadie. (dijo riéndose un poco).

Patapez despertó a Brutáceo pero este no se lo tomo muy bien ya que al levanta-se le dio un buen puñetazo en toda la barbilla .

Brutáceo: Porque me despiertas?

Hipo: Porque nos vamos. ( dijo con cara seria)

Brutáceo: Enserió? (dijo sonriendo para después pedir perdón a Patapez)

Patapez: Si enserio (dijo devolviendo-le el puñetazo de antes)

Hipo: Basta chicos dejen de pelear (se pone en medio de ellos) si quieren pelen-se después pero ahora nos vamos ha casa.

Después de parar la pelea todos salieron del gran salón, y hipo se despidió de sus amigos.

Patán: Mañana a primera hora vendré a buscar-te mas te vale estar listo.

Hipo: Si si lo que tu digas, hasta mañana (dijo girando-se y dirigiéndose a su casa).

 **Ese seria el ultimo da que viviría separado de Astrid y también el ultimo día en el que dormiría en su casa, la cual le daba muchos recuerdos buenos de su padre. Cuando Hipo entro a la casa, Valka (La madre de hipo) ya estaba dormida al igual que Desdentao(Chimuelo) y Asaltanubes. Hipo subió a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama mirando al techo y se durmió al instante, estaba demasiado cansado. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en 6 meses, su padre ya no estaba, el se tenia que encargar de la aldea y eso era agotador, aunque ya no se tenia que preocupar de la academia, ya que de eso se encargaban Valka, Astrid y Patapez, encargar-se de la aldea era un trabajo muy duro.**

 **Al día siguiente, se despertó muy temprano estaba muy nervioso, no era para menos se estaba a punto de casar y eso no pasaba todos los días. Se levanto, se preparo el desayuno le dio de comer a los dragones y justo acabo de hacer-lo y ya tenia a Mocoso en su puerta para ayudar-lo a vestirse.**

Hipo: Enserio ya estas aquí?

Patán: Claro te dije que a primera hora estaría aquí, me he levantado muy pronto para que estuvieras listo

Hipo: heee alto, te as levantado pronto?, quien eres tu y que as hecho con Patán? (dijo riendo-se de su amigo)

Patán: Hahaha que gracioso. Venga vamos a vestirte tienes que estar radiante ( Dijo alzando las manos )

Hipo: Vale venga sube pero con cuidado mi madre esta aun durmiendo.

 **Después de vestirse, se coloco la capa de jefe y junto a Patán se dirigió hacia el gran salón.**

 **Mientras tanto en casa de Astrid las cosas no iban tan tranquilas, mientras su novio ya estaba esperando y atendiendo a los invitados, ella estaba dormida.**

Tía Hilda: Astrid!

Astrid:Que! (se levanta de golpe)

Tía Hilda: Levanta ya es muy tarde y aun te tienes que vestir.

Astrid:(ve que el sol ya a salido hace un rato y se levanta de un salto) Pero porque no me has despertado?

Tía Hilda: Ya eres mayorcita para levantarte sola. (dice intentando ocultar que ella también se acaba de levantar)

 **Entonces en eso momento llega Valka.**

Valka: Espero que ya estés lista (dijo justo al entrar en la casa)

Astrid: No, no lo estoy, ayudame por favor. (dijo la rubia gritando desde su habitación)

 **Valka escucho eso y en menos de un segundo ya estaba en la habitación de Astrid ayudando junto a Hilda a ponerle el vestido a su nuera. Todo era un caos pero la novia no estaba lista y faltaba menos de una hora y media para que comenzara la boda. Pero sorprendente mente lo consiguieron, Valka y Hilda habían preparado a Astrid en menos de una hora lo que hizo que incluso llegaran pronto.**

 **Todo estaba listo Hipo estaba junto a Bocon el cual iba a oficiar la ceremonia, al lado de ellos estaban Patán y Brutilda. En ese mismo momento un silencio asombroso reino en la sala y de repente salio la novia Astrid estaba vestida con un vestido blanco muy largo y con un broche de oro en el cuello el cual le conjuntaba con los brazaletes dorados que llevaba en el brazo. Y entonces subió al altar.**

Hipo: Estas muy guapa mi Lady (Le dijo con una voz amorosa)

Astrid:(Ella solo miro a Hipo y se sonrojo)

Bocon:Hermanos y hermanas…. ( Dio Comienzo a la ceremonia)

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bocon: Aceptas tu Astrid a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III como tu legitimo esposo.

Astrid: Acepto

Bocon: Y tu Hipo aceptas a Astrid Hofferson como tu legitima esposa.

Hipo: Por supuesto que acepto.

Bocon: Entonces puedes besar a la novia.

Hipo:(Besa a Astrid)

 **Cuando eso ocurrió, todos los que estaban sentados se levantaron para después gritar. Astrid y Hipo lo escucharon y enseguida Hipo dejo de besar a la ahora su esposa, para cogerla en brazos y bajarla de altar para luego volver a besar la pero esta vez con mucha mas pasión. Cuando la fiesta acabo Valka y Bocon acompañaron a los enamorados a su nueva casa la cual era muy amplia, justo al entrar se veía una cocina junto a una mesa bastante grande y un par de sillones situados enfrente de una chimenea. La casa tenia un baño, un establo muy amplio en el que cambian mas de 5 dragones y tres dormitorios, uno para la pareja y otros dos por si… bueno creo que ya me entendieron. Bocon y Valka dejaron a la pareja sola y ellos comenzaron a ''hablar''.**

Astrid: Hipo esta casa es enorme (dijo con felicidad)

Hipo: Y solo para nosotros dos (dijo con una voz muy romántica mientras cogía de la cadera a la rubia y la traía hacia el )

Astrid: (ríe y lo besa con pasión para después cogerlo de la camisa y atraer-lo hacia el dormitorio)

Los dos caen en la cama y se besan pasional mente para después disfrutar de su primera noche juntos.

Entonces un rayo cayo a lo lejos y después el trueno le siguió

Astrid un poco asustada paro de besar a su marido para después seguir besando-le. La ropa fue desapareciendo de las cuerpos de los dos esposos, pero de repente hipo se paro.

Astrid: Pasa algo?

Hipo: No (dijo mirando la prótesis de su pierna, un poco triste)

Astrid: (ella lo vio) Tranquilo eso no tiene importancia ahora ( le dijo agachándose para quitar-le la prótesis, pero Hipo la coge de la mano)

Hipo:Ya me la quito yo, aun me sigue sorprendiendo cuando lo veo.

Astrid: Me tendré que ir acostumbrado, no? ( dijo mientras se agachaba de nuevo para quitarse-la y esta vez Hipo no la interrumpió)

Poco a poco Astrid se fue quedando encima de Hipo y él no la detuvo para nada, entonces se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con mucho mas amor y deseó que antes, fue entonces cuando el vestido de Astrid quedo fuera de juego, al igual que todas las prendas de su esposo, no era la primera vez que se besaban así pero si la primera en la que podían llegar asta el final. La primera vez en la que los dos podían expresar su amor hacia el otro con mas fuerza que nunca, la primera vez... pero no la ultima.

Astrid despertó temprano como siempre solía hacer a parte del día de ayer, Hipo aun estaba dormido debía estar cansado por todo lo que paso ayer. Astrid cerro la puerta de su habitación y se fue a desayunar, Hipo seguía sin despertar-se asique ella salio de la casa en dirección a la ahora la antigua casa de hipo a recoger a Desdentao que había pasado todo el día solo, cuando Desdentao vio a Astrid el pequeño alfa de los dragones se levanto de golpe para tirar-se sobre ella, aunque era el alfa no dejaba de ser un dragón joven (de la misma edad de Hipo) y también era juguetón como ningún otro, y al igual que su amo le encantaba estar con Astrid

Astrid: Me as echado de menos campeón

Desdentao: Grrrrrr (gruñendo de alegría de ver a la ahora esposa de su jinete)

Astrid: Venga vamos Tormenta nos espera.

Al oír eso Desdentao salio corriendo en dirección a la casa de la tía de Astrid a la rubia no le entusiasmaba esa amistad tan intima que tenían su dragona y Desdentao pero tampoco podía tener a Desdentao atado para que no se acercara a ella así que tenia que aguantar-se.

Al llegar la casa Desdentao estaba intentado abrir la puerta para que su amiga saliera pero no podía, bueno en realidad si, pero tampoco quería romper la cerradura. En ese momento Astrid llego y después de saludar a su tía la cual estaba aun un poco adormilada (como siempre) abrió la puerta del establo descubriendo que su dragona no estaba allí, entonces de por detrás apareció hipo con Tormenta.

Hipo: Veo que hoy nos hemos intercambiado los papeles (dijo, para después aterrizar y besar a su mujer)

Desdentao al ver a su jinete salto de alegría para después tirar-se encima de los dos esposos y lamer a hipo como siempre hacia.

Hipo: Desdentao ya sabes que eso no se quita (dijo saliendo del dragón)

Astrid: Hahaha buen chico Desdentao (dijo dando-le una caricia al dragón)

Hipo: Aaaa así que te parece gracioso heee (decía mientras se quitaba todas las babas de Desdentao)

Hipo: Desdentao a por ella.

 **El dragón no hace caso a la orden y se tira otra vez hacia su dueño para lamer-le otra vez la cara**

Hipo: Aaaa traidor (dice mientras se intenta tapar la cara para que Desdentao no se la llene de saliva).

Astrid: Vale, vale Desdentao, creo que ya ha aprendido la lección.

 **Desdentao se quita de encima de Hipo**

Astrid: Venga vayámonos a casa que después tengo que ir a la academia con tu madre. (dice mientras ayuda a su esposo a levantar-se)

 **El resto del día paso con tranquilidad, al igual que siempre después de un rato de estar con su esposa Hipo se fue a encargar-se de cosas que tenia pendientes y Astrid se fue a la academia a enseñar a los niños a montar en dragón y a hacer excursiones con ellos. Las semanas fueron pasando y todo ya volvía a la normalidad pero casi tres semanas después de la boda, hipo llego a casa y se encontró con su mujer hablando con su madre las cuales parecían un poco emocionadas.**

Hipo: Hola a todos, a que es debida esta reunión familiar (preguntó con simpatía)

Astrid: Hipo siéntate por favor, tenemos que hablar. (dijo mordiendo se un de dedo de la mano)

Valka: Hijo a ti.. te gustaría….ser padre? (dijo, con un poco de miedo a su respuesta)

Hipo: Sí, claro, me encantaría. Pero que tiene que ver esa pregunta con esta conversación?

Valka: En que…

Astrid:(Interrumpiendo a Valka) Hipo, te lo preguntamos porque…

Hipo: Porque…

Astrid: Porque Hipo… Estoy embarazada.

 **Asta aquí llega el capitulo uno, siento dejaros con la intriga de la repuesta de hipo, pero es la mejor forma de acabar el capitulo que se me cap esta basado en el fic de Amai do ''Como escuchar a tu carazon'' ya que este es mi fic favorito de todos los que he leído. Y ahora les quiero dar las gracias a mis amigos, sobre todo a mi amigo Àlex Gonzàlez.C por haber-me apoyado muchísimo para que subiera este primer capitulo y a una de mis compañeras de clase, Carmen por ayudar-me a elegir un nombre que próximamente saldr** **á** **en los capítulos.**

 **Bernat Diego Carreras.**

 **El próximo capitulo estar dentro de mas o menos, dos semanas. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: 8 son multitud**

 **A ver primero de todo solo es darles mil gracias de todo corazón por todo el apoyo recibido en el cap anterior. Y segundo quiero disculparme por tardar mucho en subir este capitulo, pero como ya saben es navidad y quería pasar las vacaciones con mi familia. También querría explicar algunas cosas del capítulo:(lean lo les servirá bastante para entender este cap)**

 **Loki: Loki en la mitología escandinava es el dios del engaño y la traición, tiene un hermano que es Thor y su padre es Odin padre de todos los dioses escandinavos y tiene un hijo llamado Fenrir.**

 **Fenrir: Es un monstruo con forma de lobo, hijo de Loki y esta destinado a matar a Odin en el Ragnarök.**

 **Todos los nombres nórdicos no me los he inventado están entre los nombres nórdicos mas comunes .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hipo: Que, que..

Astrid: Que estoy embarazada. (dijo con miedo)

Hipo: Es… la mejor noticia de mi vida, te quiero Astrid. (dijo mientras le da un beso a su mujer)

Astrid: Enserio?

Hipo: Claro que lo digo enserio, estoy casado con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y ademas voy a tener un hijo con ella, porque no iba a ser bueno.

Astrid: ( comienza a llorar) Porqué siempre sabes lo que decirme. (dice mientras le enseña una pequeña sonrisa)

Hipo: Porque soy tu marido (dice antes de besar-la)

Después de un rato de hablar con su hijo y su nuera, Valka se fue a su casa y la joven pareja subió a su dormitorio para dormir. Después de dos días de que Astrid le contara a Hipo lo de su embarazo, toda la isla ya lo sabia y fue entonces cuando comenzaron a recibir vistas de todos los aldeanos de la isla, el primero en llegar, como no, fue Bocon después le siguieron Patán, Patapez, Brutilda y Brutáceo, la pareja estuvo todo el día en su casa, recibiendo a las visitas. Al final del día incluso los jefes de otras islas habían venido a felicitar-les.

Hipo: Estoy muy cansado (dijo mientras se estiraba en la cama)

Astrid: Enserió ya estas cansado, si aun nos queda toda la noche (dijo mientras se ponía encima de hipo para después besar-le)

Hipo: Astrid, no creo que sea muy buena idea.

Astrid: Por favor hipo, el bebe ni siquiera existe en estos momentos (dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa a su marido)

Hipo no tardó mucho en caer en los encantos de su esposa, nunca había sido capaz de negar-le algo a Astrid y menos en este momento. Pero lo que Hipo no sabía era que esa noche seria la ultima en la que los dos amantes compartirían su amor durante unos arduos 9 meses.

El calvario de Hipo comenzaría unas semanas después cuando su mujer comenzó a tener unos ''pequeños'' cambios de animo como por ejemplo pelear-se porque la sopa estaba fría o porque hipo dormía en el lado equivocado de la cama, lo cual muy de vez en cuando acababa con Hipo durmiendo en el salón.

Pero esos dos primeros meses de embarazo fueron días de alegría comparado con lo que se le venia encima. A los 4 meses Astrid… bueno lo importante es que los cambios de actitud se marcharon, lo que hacia que Hipo pudiera dormir en la cama con Astrid, pero el precio era bastante alto ya que aveces Astrid tenia unos pequeños, antojos nocturnos.

Después de pasar los antojos de Astrid, el mal genio y todo lo demás Astrid ya no le dio muchos problemas a hipo y todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad, pero todo esa tranquilidad duraría poco ya que Astrid ya llevaba 8 meses embarazada y la calma no podía durar mucho, toda la aldea estaba muy emocionada ya que dentro de poco nacería un nuevo heredero del trono de Mema. Y nuestros dos protagonistas estaban pensando en un nombre para su hijo/a.

Astrid: Haber Hipo centrate (dijo pegando le en el hombro)

Hipo:Vale, vale… si es chico… que tal Mauricio?

Astrid: ¡No! no lo digas ni en broma. Si es niño yo quiero que se llame….Loki

Hipo: Si tu le pones Loki a nuestro hijo me voy de Mema. Aparte no quiero que sea un traidor. (dijo riendo-se del nombre que había sugerido su esposa). Que tal Fenrir

Astrid: Me gusta mas Fehn.

Hipo: Vale si es chico sera Fehn, ¿ y si es chica?

Astrid: ¿Ericka? (En escandinavo significa jefa poderosa).

Hipo: Engla me gusta mas. (significa Angel)

Astrid: Me gusta, por cierto que quieres que sea ¿niño o niña?

Hipo: Sinceramente me da igual mientras nuestro bebé este sano.

Astrid:Pues a mi me gustaria un niño con tus ojos

Hipo:Pero si mis ojos son verdes… me gustan mas los tuyos que son azules como el mar. La verdad si que me lo imagino, un niño rubio de ojos azules al que le encanta pelear y montar en dragón.

Astrid: Lo de pelear sobra, no quiero que se haga daño.

Hipo: Uuuu ya le consientes y ni siquiera a nacido, seras una buena madre.

Astrid: Y tu un buen padre. Aun me acurdo de como me pediste que me casara contigo

Hipo: Me pase un poco no crees,bueno fue romántico.

Astrid: Si muuuuy romántico (-_-)

0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **Flash Back** 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Astrid estaba entrenando a los nuevos jinetes que se querían unirse a la academia cuando de repente entra hipo.

Hipo:Bueno como les va mis jóvenes jinetes.

Astrid: Bueno no superan ni ha Patán pero van bien. ( dice para después darle un beso a hipo en la mejilla)

Hipo: Les das tu la noticia?

Astrid: Te estaba esperando, para decírselo. Atención (dijo gritando)

Todos los jinetes pararon de entrenar y la escucharon.

Astrid: para vuestra prueba final aremos una cosa bastante especial, una carrera, el que gane se convertirá oficialmente en en mimbro de la guardia de Berk. Hipo, Valka, Patán y yo supervisaremos la prueba desde el aire con vosotros y Patapez , Brutáceo y Brutilda vigilaran desde tierra así que no se os ocurra saliros del recorrido porque os veremos en todo momento. La prueba comenzara al medio día así que no os queda mucho tiempo,preparaos nos vemos en un rato.

La carrera comenzó como siempre con los jinetes maestros (Hipo, Astrid,Patán….) abriendo la competición haciendo una carrera entre ellos.

5,4,3,2,1…. YA

Todos salieron a por la primera oveja pero hipo tenia algo preparado para Astrid. Todos los demás jinetes sabían lo que tenían que hacer… tirar a Astrid de Tormenta, algo no muy fácil.

Astrid: Pero Patapez que haces, no te estampes contra mi.

Patapez: Lo siento pero…

De repente Patapez comienza a bajar bruscamente Astrid se gira y ve que Patán esta a punto de estamparse contra ella, Astrid da la orden a Tormenta de esquivarlo pero tormenta no hace caso, provocando que Astrid cayera de su montura y aterrizando en Desdentado el cual iba sin Hipo.

Anteriormente Hipo le había colocado una nueva cola a Desdentado para que este pudiera volar solo, Astrid de inmediato se agarro a Desdentado y le dio la orden de ir hacía Tormenta pero otra vez mas este no le hacia caso. Desdentado se estaba dirigiendo a una isla muy cerca de Berk donde estaba Hipo.

Astrid: Hipo que haces aquí y porque Desdentao me a traído asta ti.

Hipo: Yo se lo he pedido(dijo mientras se sacaba una pequeña caja del bolsillo) para esto.( se arrodilla) Astrid Hofferson me arias el honor de… (Pero la rubia le interrumpió)

Astrid: Sí ,Sí , Sí y mil veces Sí (dijo para después besar lo), A y esto por decirles que me tiraran de Tormenta ( le da un puñetazo con cariño en el brazo) y esto por todo lo demás. ( Lo besa ). 3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 Fin del Flash Back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Astrid: No podías haberme dicho ''Astrid vamos a dar una vuelta con Desdentao''

Hipo: Si, pero no me hubiera divertido tanto. Bueno sufrí bastante, tardé casi dos semanas en encontrar todo el oro para ese anillo y para colmo tu tío casi me mata cuando se entero de la boda.

Astrid: Si nuestro bebe es niña seguro que cuando te pidan su mano…

Hipo: Cogeré a ese niñato y le tirare desde un acantilado. (dijo cortando la frase de su mujer)

Patán:Bueno pareja, ya esta toooodo preparado para el nacimiento. (dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe)

Hipo: Pero si un queda un mes para que salga de cuentas.

Patán: Si pero contando que es hijo tuyo seguro que sale antes, ademas todo el mundo esta muy emocionado y no quieren que nazca sin la fiesta preparada.

Unos días después, Hipo, Valka, La Tía de Astrid, Patán, Patapez y muchos otros se encontraban en la cabaña de Gothi esperando, ya hacia varias horas que Astrid se había puesto de parto, tal y como predijo Patán el bebe nacería antes de tiempo.

Patán: Ves te dije que nacería antes de tiempo, como tu.

Hipo: Patán no es momento para bromas.

Valka: Tranquilo hijo Astrid es una mujer fuerte aguantara.

 _Se escucha un grito de Astrid, tan fuerte que asta Desdentao se despierta_

Hipo: No aguanto más voy a entrar.

Valka: ¡No!, en un parto no pueden participar hombres solo pueden entrar las curanderas.(dice deteniendo a su hijo)

Hipo: Ya lo se pero no puedo dejar a Astrid allí sola, y menos gritando de esta manera

De repente se escucho el grito de un dragón a la lejanía, Desdentado se levanto de golpe y se fue corriendo de la casa de Gothi, normalmente Hipo lo seguiría pero esa era una ocasión especial.

En ese momento Astrid dejo de gritar pero se seguía oyendo un grito un poco mas agudo y flojo. Gothi salio por la puerta y dejo entrar a Hipo. Hipo corrió dentro de la sala y se encontró a Astrid con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos y sujetando a dos bebes tapados con mantas y que solo se les veían las caras. Eran unos mellizos completamente sanos, y se llamarían Fehn y Engla Horrendorus Hofferson . Después de unas 5 horas todo el mundo volvió a sus casas incluida nuestra pareja. De repente Desdentado salio del establo, pero solo miro a sus amigos y volvió dentro, Hipo y Astrid querían presentar les a Fehn y Engla a sus Dragones pero cuando entraron se encontraron una gran sorpresa, ahora todo encajaba, Desdentao nunca hubiera abandonado a sus amigos de no ser por algo importante y si que lo era cuando entraron en la casa se encontraron dos pequeñas criás de una nueva especie de dragón esa especie era una mezcla entre Nader Mortífero y Furia Nocturna. Así Desdentao y Tormenta se habían convertido al igual que Astrid y Hipo, en padres. Las dos pequeñas crías (una azul y la otra negra) eran muy parecidas a un Furia Nocturna pero tenia también pequeños rasgos de Nader como por ejemplo una cola llena de espinas negras pero con dos alas posteriores como Desdentao, las alas de un Furia pero pinchos al final de estas y una cabeza de un Furia con pinchos azules al final de esta. (Imaginaos un furia nocturna con muchos pinchos azules y negros).

Hipo: Por eso te fuiste verdad Desdentao, ahora si que somos una gran familia. ( dice acariciando a su dragón)

Astrid: Y que lo digas, hemos pasado de ser 4 a 8.

 _Desdentao y Tormenta se comenzaron a acercar a los pequeños Fehn y Engla. Tenían curiosidad sobre esos seres que tenían tanto el olor de Hipo como el de Astrid._

Hipo: (Cogiendo a sus Hijos) Desdentao, Tormenta estos son Fehn y Engla. Son nuestros hijos (dijo mirando a Astrid ). Tenéis que protegerlos de acuerdo?.

Al oír eso los dragones se sentaron de golpe y rugieron. Los dos pequeños hijos de Desdentao y Tormenta se acercaron cada uno a un bebe , el pequeño dragón negro se acerco a Fehn y la dragona azul a Engla. Como eligiendo con quien se iban a quedar. A la media hora Astrid subió arriba con Fehn y Engla dejando a Hipo solo con los dragones. Hipo estaba fascinado con las dos crías, era una especie nueva una en la que solo existían dos ejemplares y esos dos ejemplares eran fruto del amor de sus dos dragones adultos, era simplemente impresionante.

 **Bueno bueno,este es el segundo capítulo espero que les guste la verdad me lo pase muy bien escribiéndolo, os doy las gracias a todos por los comentarios del anterior cap y os recuerdo que si queréis decirme algo o darme alguna idea, cosa que me iría bastante bien, lo podéis hacer pulsando en reviews. Subiré el próximo cap en 2 semana. Gracias y asta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 ''Albino''

Sinceramente este cap para mi es con el que mejor me lo he pasado, a sido como si las ideas me cayeran del cielo, lo he reescrito 3 veces, pero espero que os guste, asta la proxima.

Después de un mes del nacimiento de los mellizos ya llegaba Snoggletog (navidad) y todo ya estaba casi preparado para celebrar, como todos los años casi todos los dragones se fueron a poner huevos a una isla no muy lejana, pero ese año Desdentao y Tormenta no irían a ningún sitio, pero igualmente como cada año todos los jinetes acompañarían a los dragones a la isla para que no fueran cazados por tramperos de dragones y después serian recogidos por Eret, con su barco, a excepción de Hipo y Astrid.

Hipo: Lista para volver a casa Mi Lady?

Astrid:Si, la verdad es que es mas cómodo volver con Desdentao y Tormenta. Hablando de volver si no lo hacemos rápido los Furia Mortífera (nombre inventado por mi para los dragoncillos de Tormenta y Desdentao) se comerán a mi tía.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea Astrid y Hipo se fueron a recoger a sus hijos y a los pequeños dragones que habían nombra como Relámpago (para el el de color negro) y Ventisca (para la dragona azul)

Todo estaba preparado para que comenzara Snoggletog pero había un problema era un algo que nadie se esperaba… en realidad no era un problema pero era totalmente algo inesperado.

Astrid: Que?

Brutilda: Que me voy a casar con Patán

Astrid: Espera y desde cuando salen?

Brutilda:Desde hace mas o menos un año.

Astrid: Y no me dijiste nada?

Brutilda: Solo lo sabia mi hermano, queríamos mantenerlo en secreto

Astrid: Espera, ¿pero lo dices enserio?

Brutilda: Si, es completamente enserio, ¿creías que serias la única que casaría?

Astrid: Bueno no pero sinceramente no creía que te casarías con Patán. ¿Y como se lo tomo tu hermano?

Brutilda: En realidad no muy bien creo que aun se esta peleando con Patán. Pero estoy tranquila, no creo que mi hermano tenga fuerza para ganar a Patán en una pelea.

Astrid: Y quieres que lo anunciemos ya o…

Brutilda:No mejor no, ya tenemos mucho revuelo con todo lo de Snoggletog.

Astrid: Ya sabes a quien acudir cuando lo quieras hacer oficial. (dice mientras se va) aaa se me olvidaba, mañana tenemos que patrullar la isla por la mañana, así que no te duermas, al amanecer en la academia.

Después de hablar con Brutilda, Astrid se dirigió hacia el gran salón a contarle la gran noticia a Hipo.

Hipo: Patán, Brutáceo paren ya. Esto no va a arreglar nada. (dijo poniéndose entre los dos)

Brutáceo: O si que va arreglar algo, si le mato no se va a poder casar con mi hermana.

Patán: Creo que alguien va a morir pero no voy a ser yo.

Hipo: ¡Paren!. Nadie va a matar a nadie y nadie se va a mover de aquí asta que me expliquen que esta pasando.

Astrid: Yo puedo explicarlo (dice entrando en el gran salón). Se pelean porque Patán va a casarse con Brutilda y Brutáceo no quiere que eso ocurra.

Hipo:Enserio… Patán felicidades (dice dándole la mano a Patán)

Brutáceo: No importa que le des las felicidades, porque esa boda jamas va a ocurrir.

Patán: Haber Brutáceo, ¿porque no solo puedes ser un buen cuñado y alegrarte por tu hermana y por mi?

Brutáceo: Porque me niego a que mi hermana tire al yak por la borda casándose contigo.

Patán: Vale solo quería ser educado por una vez en la vida, pero contigo no se puede, me voy a casar con tu hermana quieras o no, así que o nos das tu bendición o puedes olvidarte de ir a la boda. (lo dice y se va)

Hipo: Brutáceo, no puedes tratar a tu hermana como si fuera una tonta, si ella quiere a Patán tienes que aceptarlo, no puedes impedirlo, tu hermana gemela no va estar siempre a tu lado.

Brutáceo: Sabia que algún día se iba a casar con alguien y ya no estaríamos tan unidos, pero ¿enserio tiene que ser con Patán?.

Astrid: Bueno la verdad yo si fuera tu, preferiría que se casara con Patán que no con un desconocido de otra isla. Por lo menos conoces a su prometido desde hace muchos años.

Hipo: Brutáceo… Patán, aun que sea muy... Patán… es tu amigo, deberías ir a hablar con el… explicarle un poco tu situación y hacer las paces, al fin y al cabo dentro de poco seréis familia.

Brutáceo: Vale, vale me convencieron, voy a ir a hablar con el. Adiós, nos vemos mañana en la patrulla matutina. (dice y se va)

Hipo:Puf… al menos ya se a ido. ¿Por cierto a que as venido?

Astrid:Bueno quería contarte lo de Brutilda y Patán, pero creo que se me han adelantado.

Hipo: Si bueno, se estaban peleando en medio del pueblo no podía dejar que se quedaran allí pegándose. Por cierto, crees que ya estas preparada para volar, no quiero que te marees.

Astrid: Si Hipo ya estoy preparada para volar, ademas tengo que despejarme un poco, he estado sin volar 8 meses y medio y Tormenta a parte de los vuelos matutinos que hacía contigo, no se ha movido demasiado y creo que esta un poco enfadada conmigo.

Hipo: Vale, vale. Que te parece si vamos hacia casa, ya he acabado todo el trabajo de hoy y ademas ya esta oscureciendo.

Astrid: Vale me parece bien, ademas tengo ganas de ver a mis diablillos.

 **Al llegar a casa los niños ya estaban dormidos y Valka se fue hacia su casa, ya que se había pasado toda la tarde cuidando a sus nietos y a sus dragones.**

Astrid: aaa todo esta muy tranquilo… sin lloros ni rugidos, parece que fue hace siglos que no escuchaba tranquilidad en esta casa. (dice mientras se estira en la cama). pero sabes tanta tranquiladad no me gusta, que tal si la destruimos.(dice y comienza a besar a hipo de una forma muy pasional)

 **Hipo, como siempre caía en los encantos de su esposa rápidamente ademas que el ya tenia ganas de que eso ocurriera había esta 8 meses y medio sin disfrutar de esa manera con Astrid y las ganas eran insoportables.**

 **A la mañana siguiente Astrid y Hipo se levantaron temprano para hacer la patrulla matutina, aun que la isla estuviera protegida por todos los lados con torres de vigilancia y cañones, nunca estaba demás patrullar con sus amigos las costas de Berk, ademas era una buena excusa para revivir tiempos antiguos, cuando ellos luchaban contra Alvin o Dagur.**

 **El resto del día paso muy tranquilo, Hipo y Astrid se pasaron todo el día preparando Snoggletog y vigilando a sus hijos. Pero ese Snoggletog no iba a ser tan tranquilo como esperaban…**

 **Se despertaron de golpe a media noche por un ruido muy fuerte de una explosión, que** **provenía** **de unas casas c** **ercanas a la de Hipo y Astrid, todos salieron a la calle muy nerviosos, Hipo los tranquilizo un poco, pero lo que vieron a continuación era algo que dejaría con miedo asta al mismísimo Thor. Era un rugido muy familiar para los que vivían en** **Mema** **, normalmente les causaría un gran alivio oírlo pero esta vez lo oirían asta en sus pesadillas, era el rugido de un Furia Nocturna y esta vez no era Desdentado, era un Furia Nocturna pero no era normal, era blanco y no venia solo, tenia a un jinete encima, al ver el segundo ataque que efectuó ese jinete a la catapulta Hipo subió encima de Desdentao y se fue a perseguir al otro Furia, pero el otro jinete hacia unas maniobras impresionantes, comparables incluso a las de Hipo, con lo que en menos de 3 minutos** **se consiguió zafar de nuestro jinete. Hipo, derrotado** **,** **volvió a Berk con la esperanza que los daños no fueran muy graves, y así era los únicos daños que había eran los que había sufrido la catapulta, por suerte el primer disparo fue de advertencia.**

 **Los siguientes días pasaron con tranquilidad la Snoggletog se celebro sin ninguna aparición por parte del jinete del Furia Albino, pero nuestros jinetes no bajaban la guardia, patrullaban la isla día y noche no pararían asta saber quien era ese jinete, como consiguió ese Furia Nocturna y lo mas importante… porque ataco Mema.**

Astrid:Hipo llevamos días patrullando la isla, tal vez ya no vuelve, tal vez solo ataco porque se creía que no teníamos dragones, Hipo ya esta bien de patrullar.

Hipo: Tengo que encontrar a ese jinete, tengo que saber como y donde consiguió a ese Furia Nocturna y ademas no quiero que le pase nada a los habitantes de Mema. Si quieres puedes irte ya pero yo tengo que quedarme un poco mas.

Astrid: Vale cariño, te espero en casa, ten cuidado ¿Vale?

Hipo: Solo me quedare un poco mas, después vendré a casa. (Astrid y los demás se van, solo se quedan Hipo y Patapez.) Se que estas por aquí y se que estas esperando el momento perfecto para volver a atacar, pero que sepas que no te lo permitiré. (hablando solo)

Patapez: Pero Hipo tengo una duda, ¿porque Desdentao no pudo controlar a ese Furia Nocturna, siendo alfa?

Hipo: Sinceramente Patapez… No lo intente, pero me as dado una idea por si vuelve a atacar. Vayámonos a casa Patapez, tenemos que preparar muchas cosas.

 **Esa misma noche se volvió a oír el mismo ruido y el jinete desconocido volvió a aparecer, Hipo lo persiguió asta una zona donde estaban unas trampas preparadas para atraparlo y así fue, el jinete y su Furia fueron capturados. El jinete tenia el pelo castaño, los ojos azules, tenia una altura de aproximadamente 1:77 y tenia mas o menos la edad de nuestros jinetes**

Jinete Desconocido: ¡Soltadme estáis en grave peligro!

Astrid: Si te soltamos si que estaremos en peligro. ¿Porque nos atacas?

Jinete Desconocido: Solo os intento proteger.

Hipo: Y porque crees que necesitamos tu protección, exactamente.

Jinete Desconocido: Porque si no os vais de esta isla ahora mismo, vais a ser masacrados.

Patán: Y si vamos a sufrir un ataque porque destruyes nuestras defensas y intentas darle a nuestras casas.

Jinete Desconocido: Primero crees que si le hubiera querido darle a vuestras casas, no lo hubiera hecho y segundo, disparo a vuestras defensas porque si os intentáis defender sera peor. Cree me, lo se por experiencia.

Hipo: ¿Haber lo primero de todo quien eres? Y ¿de donde vienes?

Markus: Me llamo Markus y soy del pueblo de Archibald o lo que queda de el, esta muy lejos de aquí en dirección norte, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que os vayáis de aquí y rápido.

Hipo: Yo soy Hipo, ella es Astrid, el es Patán, el es Patapez, el Brutáceo y ella Brutilda. Y sobre lo que as dicho antes no nos vamos a mover de aquí asta que nos digas, lo que le paso a tu tribu y que es lo que te asusta tanto.

Markus: Aaa no tengo tiempo para hablar con vosotros jinetes, necesito ver al jefe de esta isla ahora.

Hipo: Lo tienes delante.

Markus: O mira que bien (dijo con sarcasmo), vale señor jefe de la isla, hacia aquí se dirigen mas de 50 barcos de cazadores de dragones dispuestos a recuperar algo que tu les robaste hace bastante tiempo, algo llamado el Ojo o algo así.

Hipo: ¿El ojo del dragón?

Markus: Si, y espero que sea importante porque toda mi tribu a muerto o a sido capturada por su culpa.

Hipo: Por lo que nosotros sabemos no es tan importante para matar por el, pero supongo que si lo están buscando con tantas ganas, debe de hacer algo mas.

Markus: ¿Y entonces os vais a ir de esta isla?

Hipo: ¡Nunca!

Bueno, Bueno espero que os guste este paso que he hecho para que no todo el fic sea de tiempos de paz, espero que os guste, yo personalmente prefiero que aya un poco de acción porque sino es todo muy monótono, y bueno espero que os aya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el próximo.

Ya sabéis 2 semanas para otro cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4:''El jinete Blanco''

00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Markus: Pero haber, no as oído lo que te he dicho si no os vais de esta isla, moriréis.

Hipo:Hemos aguantado mas de 300 años de lucha contra dragones, creo que aguantaremos contra 50 barcos.

Markus:Creo que no lo entiendes, eso 50 barcos son los exploradores, si ellos no regresan una flota de unos 400 barcos vendrán hacia aquí.

Hipo: Bueno veo que Viggo y su hermano se han rearmado bastante bien. (dice para si mismo)

Astrid: Hipo, si lo que dice es cierto, no podremos aguantar un asedio como ese y mucho menos con la poca comida que nos queda del invierno, Hipo...tenemos que irnos de Mema, ahora.

Hipo: No nos vamos a ir de aquí,pero...¿Patapez crees que la orilla del dragón estará utilizable a estas alturas?

Patapez: No lo se Hipo, dejamos nuestra base hace casi 3 años, pero técnicamente si no a sido saqueada podría ser utilizable.

Hipo: Vale, Patán y Brutáceo llevad a nuestro invitado a las celdas, Astrid ve a avisar a mi madre, Patapez y Brutilda decid a las demás personas que se agrupen en la plaza, cuando acabéis nos reunimos en el gran salón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Después de hacer lo que les había mandado Hipo, todos los jinetes (incluyendo a los jóvenes) y guerreros se encontraban reunidos en el Gran Salón.**

Hipo:Siento haceros levantar tan tarde pero es algo que necesito que sepáis porque si no nos movemos rápido todos moriremos.

 _ **Se forma un murmullo enorme cuando Hipo dice eso**._

Hipo: Hemos capturado al jinete del furia nocturna (dice, refiriéndose a Markus) resulta que el no nos quería dañar, sino protegernos.

Guerrero:Pues vaya forma de protegernos (dice interrumpiendo a Hipo).

Hipo:Si, bueno, resulta que hacia aquí se dirigen 50 barcos de exploradores seguidos de una flota de 400 barcos de guerra, Así que he decidido que tenemos que hacer un plan para protegernos. Todos los habitantes que no puedan o no quieran luchar, serán guiados por mi mujer y unos cuantos jinetes hacia la orilla del dragón.

Astrid: Pero Hipo yo… (dice al saber que su marido no la dejara participar en la batalla)

Hipo: Necesito a alguien a quien la gente sepa que pueden seguir, a demás no quiero que te pase nada ni a ti ni a los niños. (dice cortando a la rubia)

 ** _Astrid abre la boca para decir algo, pero no habla, sabe que diga lo que diga Hipo no va a cambiar de idea._**

Hipo: Los que quieran irse son libres de hacerlo, no les voy a mentir, seguramente no saldremos de esta, así que les doy la oportunidad de marcharse, lo único que tienen que hacer es juntarse al grupo de fuera.

 ** _Nadie se movió de su asiento._**

Hipo: Muy bien, pues vamos a prepararnos para la batalla.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Hipo y los demás guerreros y jinetes se quedaron asta tarde planeando lo que iban a hacer. Astrid (a regañadientes claro) ya se había ido de allí con las demás personas, se había llevado a unos 10 jinetes jóvenes por si acaso y también a sus hijos y a los Furia Mortífera, a bueno también a Tormenta claro esta.**

 **Después Hipo bajo asta las celdas donde se encontraba Markus.**

Hipo: Bueno supongo que te puedes ir. (dijo abriendo la puerta)

Markus: ¿Como?

Hipo: Bueno esto se va a convertir en un infierno en pocas horas, así que no veo justo dejarte aquí, eres libre Markus. Acompáñame te voy a llevar asta tu dragón.

Markus: ¡Nieve!. (Dice saludando a su dragón)

Hipo: Por cierto Markus, ¿como conseguiste a Nieve? y donde lo encontraste.

Markus: Bueno en realidad lo tengo desde que tengo memoria, mis padres tenia dos Furias y este es su hijo.

Hipo: ¿Entonces hay mas Furias?

Markus: Si, una isla entera en realidad, cuando tu venciste al Muerte Roja los Furia Nocturna que estaban bajo su control se fueron lejos del archipiélago, por eso no conseguiste encontrar ninguno.

Hipo:¿Como sabes tanto sobre mi?

Markus: ¿A que te refieres?

Hipo:Bueno sabes que vencí al Muerte Roja, sabes que he estado buscando un Furia Nocturna… ¿Como sabes todo eso?

Markus: Bueno digamos que en mi isla eres una persona muy popular, ademas el mercader Johan siempre habla de ti cundo pasa por mi isla. Fuiste el primero en domar a un Furia para poder montarlo.

Hipo:¿Pero no me as dicho que tus padres tenían Furias?

Markus: Si pero no los montaban, sus Furias eran tan reacios a que los montaran que incluso un día casi le arranca la mano a mi padre por solo poner una pierna sobre el.

Hipo: ¿Entonces porque tu montas a Nieve?

Markus: Bueno Nieve no es tan reacio a ser montado como lo eran sus padres, pero si lo intenta montar alguien que no sea yo, te puedo asegurar que no le gustara nada, eso ultimo lo aprendió mi padre por las malas.(dice mientras se monta en su dragón)

Hipo: Espero que te vaya bien Markus.

Markus: Lo mismo digo Hipo, suerte. (dice y se va volando a una velocidad vertiginosa)

0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0 En el gran salón o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Patán: Y cual es el plan Hipo.

Hipo: Bueno primero eliminaremos a los exploradores, no creo que nos cueste demasiado, cuando lleguen el resto de la flota, tu y Patapez os pondréis con varios jinetes cada uno en la entrada del puerto, cuando los barcos entren en el puerto aréis varias pasadas de un lado a otro, después, Brutáceo, Brutilda vosotros abriréis el paso a nuestros guerreros con varios filas de gas de Cremallerus, Bocon tu te encargaras de las catapultas y yo después entrare de frente con varios jinetes, Patán, Patapez cuando vosotros acabéis uniros a mi en el ataque frontal. Chicos solo es deciros que a sido un honor luchar a vuestro lado todos estos años.

Patán: Eso nos lo dices cuando estemos aquí celebrando nuestra victoria.

Hipo: Claro, como no. (dice un poco triste)

 **Los exploradores no tardaron en llegar, y tal como llegaron fueron eliminados,mas tarde llego la gran flota, aunque la flota no llegaba a los 350 barcos no se alejaba demasiado, los barcos cayeron en la trampa de Hipo de lleno, los hombres que desembarcaron pronto fueron eliminados al igual que los barcos, pero Viggo no era tonto sabia que algo como eso pasaría por eso envió la mitad de su flota delante, Hipo y los suyos se habían librado de la mitad que iba delante en menos de 1 hora gracias a la trampa, pero de repente paso algo totalmente inesperado…**

 **0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Brutilda: No, no Patán, quedate conmigo, quedate por favor. (Brutilda y Patán ya estaban casados)

Patán: No…llores por mi…solo hazme un favor, cuídalo mucho. (dijo Patán tocando la barriga de su esposa)

Brutilda: Que…no no, tu lo cuidaras conmigo… solo quédate.

 **Hipo había sido derribado cayendo en el barco de Viggo, Patán había ido a rescatarlo pero fue apuñalado por la espalda, en ese momento Markus apareció y los saco del barco pero no pudo salvar a Patán de la puñalada**

Hipo: Venga primo, aguanta te llevaremos a Gothi y ella…

Patán: Hipo ya no hay tiempo…solo perdóname.

Hipo:Perdonarte porqué?

Patán: Por todo lo que as sufrido por mi culpa… tu eras mi primo y yo te trate mal y te insulte

Hipo: Eso ya no importa Patán.

Patán: No, no si que importa...te maltrate durante años y… tu nunca me dijiste nada, desde lo del Muerte Roja tu tuviste la oportunidad de vengarte y nunca lo hiciste… solo perdóname primo.

Hipo: Pues claro que te perdono, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo are, pero quédate con nosotros.

Patán:Graci... (Patán muere)

Brutilda:No, despierta por favor despierta. ( dice para luego abrazarse a Hipo, el cual se ha quedado con la mirada perdida)

 **Mientras esto pasaba los barcos de Viggo o habían sido destruidos o se habían retirado, después de unos días los barcos que se fueron a la orilla del dragón ya se divisaban en el horizonte, la aldea había quedado completamente destruida, llevaría mucho tiempo reconstruir las casas, muchos habían caído en batalla, pero lo importante era que su hogar estaba seguro y que habían ganado.**

Astrid: ¡Hipo! (dijo está, bajando del barco en el que venia, este la abrazo pero no con muchas ganas). ¿Que te pasa?. (pregunto extrañada por el poco cariño que le demostraba su esposo)

Hipo: Astrid mejor siéntate.

Astrid: Que pasa _Babe,_ me estas asustando.

Hipo:Astrid hemos ganado pero, Patán… el fue a rescatarme cuando me derribaron, pero también lo capturaron, si no fuera por Markus…(dijo mirando a Markus que se encontraba detrás de ellos) yo habría muerto… pero apuñalaron a Patán cuando estábamos escapando…Astrid, PATÁN A MUERTO.

Astrid:(al oír eso la rubia se quedo paralizada y comenzó a llorar, Patán era su amigo de toda la vida, si era verdad que aveces era un poco pesado, pero en cierta forma, le tenia cariño).

Hipo dejo que su esposa se desahogara en su hombro mientras el también lloraba un poco. Después de un buen rato Astrid se reincorporo.

Astrid: ¿Como esta Brutilda?

Hipo: No a hablado desde que murió, esta en su cama desde hace días no se mueve ni come.(en el gran salón se habían puesto muchas camas para que los habitantes pudieran dormir.

Astrid: Mejor voy a hablar con ella, ten cuida de ellos un rato (dijo señalando el *carrito de madera en el que se encontraban sus hijos).

Hipo: Como están mis pequeños... ( eso fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar la rubia cuando se fue).

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oooo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brutilda: ¡Astrid! (grito al ver a su mejor amiga entrar en el gran salón)

Astrid: (después de abrazarla la aparto un poco y pregunto)¿Como estas?.

Brutilda:Veo que Hipo ya te lo a contado (dijo recostando se otra vez en la cama) bien supongo, pero no estoy preocupada por mi estoy preocupada por él. (dijo señalando su barriga).

Astrid: Tranquila Brutilda, ese niño tendrá a una madre maravillosa a su lado y su padre era una de las personas mas fuertes y valientes que nunca he conocido, si alguien puede salir adelante de esto ese es tu hijo y créeme que lo ara.

Brutilda: Si, supongo.

Astrid: Muy bien, por ahora tu quedate aquí, bien tapada (dice mientras tapa bien a su amiga) y yo iré a ayudar a reconstruir el pueblo, como vuelva y no te encuentre aquí, are que te encierren dentro.

Brutilda: Vale, aquí estaré, Adiós.

Astrid: Adiós.

 **Después de dos semanas todo iba recuperando el aspecto de antes, pero algo traía de cabeza a Hipo, los barcos de Viggo se habían retirado justo cuando vieron a Markus aparecer, que era lo que no les había dicho Markus, pero la mejor pregunta era, ¿Porque había vuelto?.**

Hipo: Markus ven conmigo por favor.

Markus: ¿A pasado algo Hipo?

Hipo: Necesito hablar contigo ahora.

 **Los dos se dirigieron hacia la casa ya reconstruida del jefe.**

Hipo: Markus, ¿que nos ocultas?

Markus: No te entiendo, no os estoy ocultando nada.

Hipo: A entonces dime porque Viggo se retiro cuando la victoria era casi segura. Viggo se retiro justo cuando tu apareciste por el cielo, ¿Porque?. ( dijo este mientras levantaba a su ''amigo'' del suelo)

Markus: Vale, vale, te lo digo. Pero bajame… (Hipo lo baja). Mis padres nunca tuvieron mas Furias Nocturnas, ni siquiera tengo padres, bueno al menos ya no, a mi me raptaron los dragones a los 8 años, me rapto concretamente el padre de Nieve, ellos nunca intentaron matarme ni comerme, al contrario me protegían de los otros dragones, cuando me gane la confianza de los padres me intente subir encima de ellos para que me llevaran a casa, pero ellos no me dejaban, en cambio Nieve si, me gane su confianza muy rápido,cuando convencí a Nieve para que me dejara montarlo el me llevo a mi isla, al principio todos se llevaron un buen susto, pero el mercader Johan me protegió de los que querían hacerme daño…

Hipo:Espera, espera, el mercader Johan te protegió, bueno eso es nuevo ( dijo burlándose)

Markus: Si bueno, cuando por fin encontré a mis padres ellos me comprendieron y me aceptaron a mi y a Nieve, fueron pasando los años y yo ya tenia 19, les enseñe a la gente de mi isla que los dragones no eran malos, cuando por fin lo comprendieron llego Viggo para arruinarlo todo, sus hombres arrasaron mi isla en cuestión de horas, mis padres, amigos, conocidos, etc, todos murieron asesinados y yo solo podía contemplarlo desde el aire, desde ese día prometí que aria todo lo posible para destruir a Viggo. Por las noches destruía sus barcos, todos en su tripulación me llamaban ''El jinete blanco''. Viggo no creía en mi existencia y pensaba que era un motín de su tripulación, asta que un día mientras estaban atacando una aldea me presente ante él. Comencé a destruir uno por uno sus barcos, tan rápido que ni siquiera tenían tiempo de reaccionar, toda su tripulación se quedo completamente congelada no hacían nada. Solo se me quedaban mirando. A partir de ese día, comencé a aparecer en todos sus asedios, pero un día vi que estaba reuniendo una flota mayor, al principio no le encontré el sentido, pero luego el mercader Johan me lo explico y me hablo de ti, y bueno, creo que ya conoces el resto de la historia.

Hipo: ¿Porque no nos lo contaste?

Markus: ¿Hubierais confiado en mi si lo hubiera echo?

Hipo: Bueno, supongo que no.

Markus:Por eso mismo no os lo conté.

Hipo: Pues comencemos de nuevo. Bienvenido a isla Mema JINETE BLANCO.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o

 ***El carrito es donde se pone a los niños cuando aun son bebes, no se si en latino América se dice así, pues para ahorrarme mal entendidos os lo digo aquí.**

 **Vale vale, lo primero gracias por el apoyo sobretodo a Dly que la verdad no se como lo hace pero a adivinado lo que iba a poner en este cap, después muchas gracias por las 500 visitas, y si no entendéis algo me lo podéis preguntar clicando donde pone _reviews._ El siguiente cap lo intentare subir antes, pero no prometo nada. Adiiiios y asta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mientras Hipo y Markus hablaban, Astrid estaba charlando con Brutilda.**

Brutilda: Es que aún no me creo que se haya ido, no puedo soportarlo.

Astrid: Brutilda, sé que es duro que Patán no esté, pero no te puedes culpar toda la vida.

Brutilda: No, no es verdad, claro que me tengo que culpar, si yo hubiera intervenido puede que Patán no hubiese muerto.

Astrid: Si, claro, y si hubieras intervenido la puñalada te la hubieras llevado tú y tu bebé. Como crees que se sentiría Patán si su mujer y su hijo hubieran muerto. Brutilda… Patán se ha ido… y es algo que no puedes remediar...y creo que a él no le gustaría nada que estuvieras triste, y menos durante las 3 semanas que llevas aquí dentro encerrada.

Brutilda: Supongo que se estará riendo de mi en el Valhalla.

Astrid:(Astrid suelta una risa floja)

Brutilda:Bueno supongo que podría ir a dar una vuelta. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Quiero ir a dar una vuelta en mi dragón.

Astrid: A no, no de eso nada, estás embarazada, no vas a ir ningún lado en dragón.

Brutilda: Vamos Astrid, hace 3 semanas luché en una de las más grandes batallas de toda Mema, y ahora no me dejas salir a volar.

Astrid: Tú lo has dicho, hace 3 semanas. Ahora no puedes volar, te marearás, te caerás de la silla y no creo que tu hermano se tan rápido para agarrarte, así que no vas a salir a volar.

Brutilda: Desde que te convertiste en madre eres muy marimandona, ¿lo sabías? Bueno ya lo eras antes en realidad, pero ahora enserio, te pasas.

Astrid: Si, si, lo que tú digas, pero no vas a salir a volar. Tú te vas a tu casa, yo después iré a verte, ¿De acuerdo?

Brutilda: Haaa, vale, Mama (dijo riéndose de su amiga)enserio, pareces mi madre.

Astrid: … Adiós Brutilda…

Brutilda: Adiós Astrid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

 _ **Siguiendo con la conversación de Hipo y Markus del capítulo anterior.**_

Markus: Bueno, ahora, ¿todo arreglado?

Hipo: Si, vamos a seguir arreglando un poco la aldea.

Markus: Vale pero antes… necesito pedirte un favor.

Hipo: Vale… ¿de qué se trata?

Markus: Sabes que te dije que todos en mi isla murieron… pues no es así, hay alguien que sobrevivió aparte de mí.

Hipo: Pero no habíamos dicho que no más mentiras Markus.

Markus: Si, ok, pero esto es diferente, no te lo he dicho porque… la persona que sobrevivió...fue mi novia.

Hipo: ¿Y dónde está?

Markus: Ese es el problema, la tiene Viggo. La usa para que no me acerque a sus flotas. Hipo necesito rescatarla.

Hipo: Te prometo que la rescataremos, pero lo haremos juntos. Pero por ahora necesitamos reconstruir Berk, (Ve que Markus está mirando al suelo un poco apenado) tranquilo, ¿vale? La rescataremos.

Markus: Vale, pero necesitarán algo que los proteja más (dijo para el mismo) ¡Hipo! Quítate la ropa.

Hipo: ¿¡Que!?

Markus: Tú solo dame tu armadura, le haré unos arreglos, también necesito ropa de Astrid para saber su talla, tambien de Patapez, Brutaceo y Brutilda.

Hipo: Vale, pero ¿para qué?

Markus: Ya lo verás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Dos semanas después 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Markus: Bueno ¿Quién falta?

Brutilda: Yo (dijo entrando por la puerta). Alguien no me deja montar en dragón y el recorrido hasta la academia es largo (explicó, para luego darle una mirada de ''odio'' a Astrid).

Markus: Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, les voy a explicar lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Y porque les había quitado sus ropas.

Brutáceo: Así que habías sido tú, pensaba que los goblins se habían pasado a otro nivel de robo.

Markus: Vale, esta es la razón (dijo abriendo una de las jaulas que antes encerraban a los dragones)

 **Enfrente de ellos había 6 armaduras, una para cada uno.**

Brutáceo: ¿Has tardado dos semanas en hacer unas armaduras?

Markus: Vale, no aplaudan todos juntos. (dijo con sarcasmo) y no son simples armaduras, estas armaduras son el doble de ligeras y resistentes que las normales, están hechas con pieles de dragón, y reforzadas con acero de Gronckle, y además, están personalizadas para cada uno. Vale Hipo ven te voy a enseñar la tuya.

 **La armadura de Hipo era igual que la que ya tenía pero de color negro como la noche, y ahora tenía unos extraños botones a los lados.**

Hipo: ¿Qué es esto?

Markus: Asa es tu personalización, aprieta los botones y veras, pero no aprietes el de la derecha, es una sorpresa.

 **Hipo apretó el botón y de la manga izquierda de la armadura salió una espada de fuego.**

Hipo: ¡Wau!, esto mola mucho.

Markus: Si esto te parece chulo espera a ver lo demás. Bueno, ahora queréis probaros las vuestras (dijo dirigiéndose al resto, que al ver la espada de Hipo se quedaron boquiabiertos )

 **Enseguida todos corrieron a ponerse sus armaduras. La de Astrid era una armadura azul celeste con rayas amarillas en el torso y en la pierna derecha, también tenía un soporte en la espalda para su fiel hacha y de personalización tenía unos pinchos iguales a los de Tormenta, los cuales podía lanzar a voluntad apuntando con su brazo y pulsando un botón.**

Markus: tienes 12 disparos por cada brazo, si quieres recargar los, solo pídele a Tormenta que te de unos cuantos.

Astrid: Vale, ¿pero cómo se apunta? (dijo disparando ''sin querer'' a Brutáceo en el culo) vale ya aprendí.

Brutáceo: He, que eso duele.

Markus: A si, se me olvidaba, aquí tienes tu casco (el casco era como el de Hipo pero azul celeste son toques de amarillo).

Astrid: A vale gracias (se comenzó a dirigir a su marido para asustarle por detrás, ya que hipo estaba distraído mirando el atardecer). ¡Buh!

Hipo: ¡Aaaa! Astrid… me has asustado.

Astrid: Esa era la intención… Amor, ¿cómo me veo? (dijo poniéndose el casco).

Hipo: Como un demonio _sexy_ (dijo para quitarle el casco a su rubia y darle un beso).

Brutáceo: Eoo, soldaditos del amor, quieren parar de hacer eso, después se podrán divertir en su casa, pero por favor no hagan eso en público, y con publico me refiero a delante de mí.

Astrid: Después te juro que lo mato (dijo solo para Hipo).

Markus: Brutáceo, Brutilda, ¿quieren probarse sus trajes o no?

Brutáceo y Brutilda: ¡Sí! (Respondieron al unísono).

 **Los trajes de los gemelos eran los dos iguales, bueno el de Brutáceo era un poco más grande, eran de color negro con rayas verdes y con un casco del mismo color, tenían apoyos para sus arcos, ya que en los últimos años ellos habían empezado a usarlo bastante bien, y la personalización contenía dos cosas diferentes, por un lado tenían una espada que se desplegaba como la de Hipo en la manga derecha, y en el brazo izquierdo tenían un expulsor de gas de Cremallerus el cual se encendía cuando dejabas de pulsar el botón.**

Markus: Bueno ¿Qué les parece?

Brutáceo: Es genial, pero ahora llega el momento de la venganz… (Pero Astrid le interrumpió tirando le un pincho en el pie)

Astrid: Me quedan 22 espinas, ¿enserio quieres intentar vengarte?

Patapez: Vale, dejen de pelear, me toca a mí probarme la armadura.

 **La armadura de Patapez era de color rojo con un casco rojo y marrón, mucho más grande que las demás claro, no tenía ningún soporte para armas ya que a Patapez no le gusta mucho luchar, pero igualmente Markus le añadió como personalización una espada de fuego y un gas blanco que era básicamente para distraer.**

Markus: ¿Te gusta, Patapez?

Patapez: Que si me gusta, no, no me gusta, me encanta, gracias Markus (dijo para abrazar a su amigo)

Markus: A pues te va a gustar más esto.(dijo sacando un pequeño libro de bolsillo) es un libro de dragones de bolsillo, también hay dragones que no conocéis, aquí tienes todo lo necesario para identificar a los dragones.

Patapez: Guau, gracias, muchísimas gracias, si no fueras un hombre y no tuvieras novia ahora mismo te estaría besando.

Markus: Bueno, ahora me toca a mí ponerme la armadura.

 **La armadura de Markus era blanca como la nieve con un casco igual de blanco y con líneas negras, tenía un soporte para un arco y de personalización tenía en la mano derecha una espada de fuego, pero esta era de fuego era azul casi morado ya que era de saliva de Furia Nocturna, y en la mano izquierda…**

Astrid: ¿Qué hace la otra mano?

Markus: Saca un muñeco de entrenamiento y verás

 _Astrid solo obedeció y saco un muñeco de entrenamiento hecho con metal._

Markus: Bueno, digamos que así se quedará Viggo si le pone una mano encima a mi novia (dijo para después pulsar el botón apuntando con el brazo hacia el muñeco.

 _De pronto del brazo de Markus salió una ráfaga de Hielo que congelo completamente al muñeco._

Hipo: ¿Cómo has?

Markus: Saliva de un dragón que escupa hielo y una llama, tú también lo tienes Hipo.

 _Hipo levanto el brazo y apunto al muñeco, congelando lo aún más._

Markus: Y bueno Brutáceo que te parece que haya tardado dos semanas en hacer los trajes.

Brutáceo: Pues me parece que coses muy rápido.

Markus: Vale pero ahora… A por Viggo.

Brutilda: Bien, tengo ganas de patearle el trasero a ese hijo de troll

Astrid: No, no tú te quedas aquí.

Brutilda: Pero venga Astrid, no me puedes negar ir a la batalla contra Viggo. Si quieres me mantendré alejada, pero déjame participar.

Astrid: No de eso nada, tú te vas a quedar aquí protegiendo la aldea y de paso cuidaras a Fehn y a Engla.

Brutilda: Pero, pero…haaa vale me quedo.

Markus: Nos vamos al atardecer, según el mercader Johann, Viggo está en aguas del norte justo al lado de mi antigua aldea, seguramente este buscando la isla de los Furia Nocturna, si la encuentra estamos perdidos.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0

Hipo: ¿Todos listos?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Hipo: De acuerdo, pues vayámonos (Dijo para después alzar el vuelo, con sus compañeros inseparables, su madre, Eret y algunos jinetes experimentados)

 **Los jinetes tardaron 2 días en llegar a la antigua aldea de Markus, la cual estaba completamente quemada y saqueada.**

Hipo: ¿Desde aquí sabes llegar a la isla de los dragones?

Markus: Si pero solo podemos ir tu y yo, si ven a un dragón que no sea un Furia Nocturna lo mataran.

Hipo: Vale, Astrid, haced un campamento aquí y patrullad la isla. Nosotros volveremos lo más pronto posible.

 **Los demás jinetes hicieron caso a Hipo, menos Valka que se fue con Hipo y Markus ya que decía que quería ver a los Furias Nocturnas.**

Hipo:¿Queda mucho?

Markus: No, debería estar delante ahora mismo (dijo dejando de mirar su mapa)

Hipo: Pues aquí solo hay niebla no veo… (No termino ya que la niebla se dispersó y dejo ver una isla cubierta de hielo y con montañas negras llenas de cadáveres de escupe hielo).

Markus: No, no puede ser(dijo para aterrizar en la isla).

Hipo: ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Valka: Parece que un Alfa ha venido por aquí.

Markus: Yo creo que era más de uno, para destruir esta isla tenían que ser por lo menos 3.

Valka: Imposible, no puede haber 3 Alfas más, y mucho menos que trabajen en equipo.

Hipo: Tal vez no eran Alfas sino varios escupe hielo.

Markus: Los escupe hielos normales no se atreverían a atacar un nido de Furias Nocturnas, y menos uno el cual está protegido por un Alfa.

Hipo: ¿Había un Alfa en este nido?

Markus: Bueno no era un Alfa escupe hielo, era más bien un Furia Nocturna Alfa, como Desdentao.

Hipo: ¿Y dónde están los Furias? No veo ningún cadáver de ellos solo hay escupe hielos. Viendo esta masacre creo que ganaron los Furia.

Markus: Eso no me preocupa, un solo furia podría derrotar más de veinte escupe hielos, lo que me preocupa es a donde fueron. Si Viggo los encuentra cuando aún se están trasladando sí que van a tener problemas.

Hipo: Heee, Desdentao que te pasa amigo. (Dijo viendo que su dragón se comenzaba a poner a la defensiva y estaba poniéndose de *color azul.) Pero que…

00o0ooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Viggo: Hoooo Hipo, esto ha sido demasiado fácil (dijo al ver a Hipo y a sus amigos atados de manos y pies). Y tuuu, te avise de lo que pasaría a tu amiguita si te acercabas a mí, y ya has desobedecido dos veces, veo que no quieres mucho a tu novia, tendré que matarla.

Markus: No te atreverás.

Viggo: Que no, y dime porque piensas que no la mataré.

Markus: Porque ella es lo único que te separa del filo de mi espada.

Viggo: No sé si estas en muy buena situación para decir eso. Metan los en las celdas, nos servirán como cebo para que vengan los otros, pero separad al Jinete Blanco de su novia, dejarlos en la celda de enfrente, así podrá ver cómo me llevo a su novia a mi habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _En las celdas 2 horas después._

Hipo: Bueno ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

Markus: No te han quitado la personalización ¿o sí?

Hipo: Es verdad, pues a que esperamos, vamos a… (paro de hablar cuando un guardia entro por la puerta y dejo a alguien en la celda de enfrente) Debe de ser la novia de Markus (Dijo para sí mismo)

Desconocida: ¿Markus? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Markus: Pues rescatarte, que voy a hacer.

Desconocida: Si pues vaya forma de… ¿Hipo?… ¿Eres tú?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uuuu quien sera la novia de Markus, y porque conoce a Hipo. Bueno en realidad seguramente todos ya sabéis quien es pero bueno, para quien no lo intuya, es una buena y malvada forma de acabar el capitulo. Ya se, ya se, tenia que subir el cap antes, pero me a sido imposible, pero la buena noticia es que para día 28 tendréis otro cap, y para día 29 el especial cumpleaños de Hipo. Así que tengo trabajo. Ya de paso os quería pedir que me deis ideas sobre que poner en el especial, ya que si se me ocurren pocas ideas para el fic, imaginaos un especial. Y ahora tema de aclaraciones:

*Lo de que Desdentao se volvía azul era que se ponía en el '' modo Alfa'' de la película.

Si bueno no hay muchas aclaraciones pero es la que se me a ocurrido poner, si no entendeis algo me lo podeis poner, a y una cosa mas...solo era recordar que las reviews son gratis...lo dejo en el aire. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y asta la proxima, Adiooooooos


	6. Chapter 6

Desconocida: ¿Hipo? ¿Eres tú?

Hipo: ¿!Heather¡?

Heather: Muy bien Markus, aparte de dejar que te atrapen, dejas que atrapen al jefe de Berk, muy bien (dijo con sarcasmo).

Hipo: ¿Quién te ha dicho que estamos atrapados?

Heather: Bueno, estamos dentro de una celda, sin armas y sin nada, así que creo que no podemos salir.

Markus: En eso te equivocas (dice mientras dispara hielo a los barrotes y los rompe con la espada de fuego) Vale ahora, apártate(repite el proceso con los barrotes de su novia) Yo siempre tengo un plan B.

Heather: ¿Como la última vez?, porque creo que eso fue el plan V, o el W.

Markus: No me lo recuerdes, eso no fue...

Hipo: Heee tortolitos, ya hablareis de eso más tarde si conseguimos salir de aquí.

Markus: Vale, ¿Dónde crees que están los Dragones Heather?

Heather: Cizalladura está en la parte baja del barco, supongo que allí estarán los vuestros.

 **Todo parecía estar bien, los pocos guardias que había en la bodega del barco fueron congelados rápidamente por Hipo y Markus, pero faltaban algunas sorpresas que descubrir.**

Hipo: ¿¡Dagur!?

Dagur: Por favor Hipo sácame de aquí, no me dejes aquí encerrado por favor hermano.

Hipo: Vale, vale te sacare, (rompe los barrotes con el Hielo y la espada de fuego y después con la espada apunta a Dagur al cuello) Pero no soy tu hermano.

 **Después de rescatar a Dagur de la celda fueron a por sus Dragones, los cuales estaban encerrados, con la boca con una cadena y con cadenas que los sujetaban en el aire.**

Valka: Vale, ¿ahora qué?

Hipo: Pues salimos de aquí.

Markus: Sabes que si salimos sin más nos van a derribar.

Hipo: ¿Tienes un mejor plan?

Markus: Pues la verdad es que sí.

0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Astrid: ¿Dónde están? Se suponía que la isla no estaba a más de 1 hora de aquí,

Patapez: Tranquila Astrid no hay de que preocuparse, Desdentao no dejara que le pase nada a Hipo.

Astrid: Si bueno, creo que tienes razón, solo espero que vuelva con su otra pierna.

Patapez:(Ríe un poco) Creo que deberías ir a descansar yo are tu turno de guardia, ya son las 4 de la madrugada, si vuelven te avisaré.

Astrid: Gracias Patapez, buenas noches.

Patapez: Buenas noches.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0oo0

Guardia: Señor hemos pillado a este intentando escapar (dice mientras tira a Markus al suelo).

Viggo: Markus, Markus, Markus...porque no me puedes poner las cosas fáciles de una vez... Traerme a su novia, y una espada.

Guardia: Si señor.

Viggo: Es una noche muy bonita no crees, una noche perfecta para cerrar el trato que hicimos, ya sabes ''a la tercera va la vencida'', y en este caso es ''a la tercera se acaba mi paciencia''.

Markus: Como le toques un pelo te voy a...

Viggo: Me vas a que... no lo ves Markus, todo ha terminado ya no hay escapatoria, es difícil aceptar la derrota, pero en Mazas y Garras, el traidor, siempre muere. No la voy a matar por ser tu novia, la mato por traidora.

Guardia: Señor Heather ha escapado.

Viggo: ¡Que! Da la alarma, rápido (el guardia no se mueve de su sitio) Pero que haces ve a dar la alarma.

 _El guardia se quita la máscara y Viggo ve que era Hipo._

Viggo: ¿Pero que?, ¡Guardias, Guardias!

Hipo: Creo que todos tus guardias están en los calabozos, pero adelante déjate la voz gritando.

Markus: (Deja caer las cuerdas, las cuales no estaban ni bien atadas y saca su espada) El juego, aún no ha acabado.

Viggo: Ya veo que no ha acabado, pero te puedo asegurar que pronto lo ara y yo seré el ganador (saca su espada y comienza a atacar a Markus, el cual no tarda mucho en des armarle y tirarle al suelo).

Markus: Sabes, Viggo la venganza es un plato que se sirve FRIO.(Dice para después congelar lo de los pies al cuello)

Viggo: ¿Y ahora que vais a hacer? ¿Matarme? Venga Hipo sé que tienes ganas de vengarte, sabes, aún tengo la daga con la que mate a tu primo.

Hipo: Por muy tentador que suene decapitarte ahora mismo, va a ser mucho peor cuando te llevemos a Mema, Brutáceo tiene muchas ganas de vengar a su cuñado y créeme cuando te digo que...

 _Valka entra en la habitación_

Valka: Hipo, los otros barcos se están acercando, nos tenemos que ir, YA.

Hipo: Vale, vámonos, seguiremos hablando en nuestro campamento.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Patapez: ¡Hipo! Sabía que estabas bien, Astrid estaba preocupada y... Dagur... (dice con un tono de odio) ¿Que hace él aquí?...¿Heather?... y ese és... ¿Viggo?

Hipo: Te lo explicaremos todo por la mañana Patapez, ahora, lleva a Viggo a una celda y buscarle un sitio para dormir a Heather.

Heather: Yo puedo dormir con Markus, si tú quieres claro.

Markus: Mmm… S-si claro (No piensen mal que les conozco)

Hipo: Pues vale todo arreglado, hasta mañana.

 **Hipo entra en su tienda y ve a Astrid con una manta y abrazada a Desdentao el cual había entrado antes que su jinete a la tienda, ella le tenía miedo a los rayos y en ese momento estaba cayendo una gran Tormenta. Hipo se cambia de ropa y se pone una mucho más cómoda y se mete en la cama, al momento de entrar dentro de la cama, Astrid se gira y comienza a abrazar a Hipo tan fuerte que casi no podía ni respirar.**

Astrid: Porque has tardado tanto, sabes que no me gustan las Tormentas.

Hipo: ¿Le tienes miedo a tu Dragón y por eso abrazas al mío? (Dice riéndose de su mujer).

Astrid: No seas tonto, sabes de que hablo.

Hipo: Se perfectamente de que hablas mi lady. Mañana te explico lo que nos ha pasado. Pero prométeme una cosa.

Astrid: ¿El qué?

Hipo: Que no te levantarás hasta que yo lo haga.

Astrid: ¿Y eso porque?

Hipo: Porque es una sorpresa.

Astrid: Vale no me levantare hasta que tú lo hagas, pero tampoco será tan difícil, tú siempre te levantas antes.

Hipo: Es solo por si acaso(dice y se queda dormido).

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Astrid: Hipo,Hipo despierta.

Hipo: (con un ojo abierto)... ¿Astrid?...Que hay del trato de anoche.

Astrid: Dijiste que no me levantara hasta que despertaras, y no lo he hecho, no dijiste nada de que yo no te podía despertar.

Hipo: Eres una tramposa, ¿Lo sabias?

Astrid: Si y tu un mal perdedor, pero tu amas a esta tramposa.

Hipo: Y tu amas a este perdedor (Se gira para darle un beso... pero)

Markus: Hey tortolitos, eso se hace por la noche no por la mañana, o más bien por la tarde, ya son las 2.

Hipo: ¿Dormí 10 horas?

Markus: Si más o menos. Por cierto Viggo está casi descongelado

Astrid: ¿Viggo?

Markus: ¿No le has contado?

Hipo: No, pensaba hacerlo ahora, gracias Markus (Que se note el sarcasmo).

Markus: De nada hombre... a, casi se me olvida, ya está lista la comida por si queréis comer algo.(Dice y sale de la tienda de campaña)

Astrid: Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III , explícame lo que paso ayer.

Hipo: Primero llegamos a la isla, la cual estaba totalmente destruida, después nos emboscaron y nos enceraron, después liberamos a Dagur y a la novia de...

Astrid: A Dagur... liberasteis a Dagur... Pero Hipo tú estas...

Hipo: Tranquila, Dagur está encerrado en una celda, aquí en el campamento...

Dagur: Me temo que no...(Dice riendo pasando por enfrente de la tienda y dirigiéndose con Markus hacia donde se servía la comida)

Hipo: Vale, después aré que lo encierren... (Dice al ver que la rubia se estaba volviendo roja de ira)

Astrid: Continua...

Hipo: Vale, por donde iba, a si, liberamos a Dagur y a la novia de Markus, la cual resulto ser Heather y... (Pero volvió a ser interrumpido).

Astrid: ¿La novia de Markus es Heather?, nuestra amiga Heather, enserio no me contaste esto anoche.

Hipo: Bueno en mi defensa diré que estaba muy cansado y que tú estabas asustada por la Tormenta...¿Puedo continuar?

Astrid: Una sorpresa más... y te juro que te tiro de un acantilado.

Hipo: Bueno pues nos liberamos y después encerramos a todo el barco y congelamos a Viggo, y ahora está encerrado en una celda, o eso espero...

Astrid: Vale, por ahora voy a ver a Heather, luego me encargaré de ti...

Hipo: Si amor (Astrid sale de la tienda) Desdentao, ¿Tú crees que saldré vivo de esta? (Desdentao dice "no" con la cabeza) si bueno yo tampoco lo creo.

0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0

Astrid:¡Heather!

Heather:¡Astrid! (Dice abrazando a su amiga)Veo que Hipo te lo ha explicado todo.

Astrid: Me lo acaba de decir, pero sí.

Heather: A por cierto no decías que no te gustaba Hipo...

Astrid: Si bueno, nunca he sido muy buena mintiendo. Pero ahora cuéntame, que has hecho durante todos estos años.

Heather: Si bueno después de nuestro último encuentro, me fui a buscar al mercader Johann para ver si tenía algún trabajo para mí, estuve 1 año buscando tesoros con él, después comencé a oír rumores de que alguien había domado a un Furia Nocturna, primero pensé que estaban hablando de Hipo así que no les hice caso, después me di cuenta de que hablaban de alguien de la tribu de Archibald así que me dirigí hacia allí, conocí a Markus y bueno paso lo que paso, me enamore de él y cuando me pidió ser su novia…

Markus: Tarde tres meses en pedírselo, tres meses. (Dice Markus el cual estaba sentado en una mesa próxima y estaba escuchando toda la conversación).

Heather: Bueno después de eso paso 1 año y escuche que el jefe de la tribu de Mema había muerto, cuando me entere quise volver para ver que había pasado con mis propios ojos, pero al día siguiente de que eso pasara Viggo atacó la isla, me capturó y me encerró en las celdas de su barco para que Markus no destruyera toda la flota y bueno… aquí estoy.

Astrid: Bueno estoy contenta de que esté bien, ahora tengo que...(No terminó ya que un guardia entró en el comedor)

Guardia: Jefa Astrid, su marido la está esperado para interrogar a Viggo, va para ustedes también, Sr Markus y Sra Heather.

Astrid: Dile a Hipo que enseguida vamos.

Guardia: Como diga Jefa.(sale del comedor)

Astrid: Ya habéis escuchado vayámonos.

Markus: Aun no me he acabado mi sopa.

Heather: Markus, vamos, **AHORA**

Markus: Aaaa vaaale, solo porque ya se me a enfriado. ¿Lo pilláis? Era un chiste, ya sabéis, Viggo ya está descongelado...No… vale vamos.

Astrid: ¿Es así siempre?

Heather: Si, desgraciadamente, si

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0oo0o0

Markus: Que Hipo ¿A nuestro prisionero ya se le han secado las ideas?

Heather: Markus, para ya de hacer ese tipo de bromas.

Markus: Vale lo siento, pero ahora enserio Hipo, ¿Viggo está totalmente descongelado?

Hipo: Si, bueno aun tirita de frio pero está totalmente descongelado.

Markus: ¿Puedo entrar para hacerle unas pequeñas "preguntas"?

Hipo: No, primero el interrogatorio, después la venganza.

Markus: Vale, sabéis que sois unos aguafiestas, ¿Verdad?

Hipo: Yo are las preguntas, tu encárgate de que abra la boca.

 **Después de 3 horas de interrogatorio, el cual fue muy doloroso para** **Viggo** **, ya había perdido una mano y bastantes dedos de la otra, los métodos de Markus no eran del todo pacíficos y a Hipo tampoco le importaba, para** **é** **l Viggo solo era un cuerpo esperando a que se lo comieran los cuervos, sino moría en el interrogatorio se repartirían las puñaladas que le quedaban entre Markus y Él. Todos los sueños que él tenía de que un día todo volviera a la normalidad, de que volverían a entrenar Dragones, de que volverían a ser un grupo de amigos que lo único que les preocupaba era la academia de dragones, esos sueños iban desapareciendo mientras iba pasando el tiempo. Primero Drago ataco el nido de Dragones matando a su padre en el proceso, después el ataque a Mema el cual se llevó la vida de su primo dejando a su sobrino/a sin padre. Esto no lo hacía porque tenía que hacerlo como jefe, no esto él lo hacía porque era personal.**

Markus: Te estamos haciendo una pregunta, una sola, dinos lo que queremos saber y te juro que tu muerte será rápida.

Viggo: Crees que soy tonto, si os lo digo me torturareis para conseguir la siguiente respuesta y después de esa, la siguiente y así sucesivamente. Lo veo en vuestros ojos, lo único que queréis es torturarme, os diga lo que os diga me vais a seguir torturando.

Hipo: Créeme cuando te digo que si te quisiéramos ver sufrir dejaríamos que te torturasen Heather y Astrid, así que dinos ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Viggo: No os voy a decir nada.

Hipo: Muy bien…Markus (Markus le corta otro dedo a Viggo) Dinos lo que queremos saber... ¡YA!

Viggo: No lo sé, yo solo seguía órdenes.

Hipo: De quien, de quien seguías órdenes.

Viggo: Seguía órdenes del que te hizo la vida imposible, y del que te la va a quitar, seguía ordenes de *DRAGO PUÑOSANGRIENTO.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

 **Vale, vale, que os ha parecido, Bien, Mal, Regular… falta texto, sobra dialogo, todas las criticas son bien recibidas (mientras sean constructivas). Bueno este cap, esta hecho un poco rápido ya que también tengo que subir el especial para mañana , pero aun así espero que os aya gustado, ya se, ya se, demasiados personajes "nuevos" para el un capitulo pero los necesito para los siguientes. Aaaa y otra cosa esto es una pregunta para que me respondáis, ¿Queréis que Dagur se bueno, o queréis que le vuelva a coger la vena esquizofrénica?. Según vuestros comentarios, decidiré su rol. Bueno también deciros que el especial no sera del fic, sino que sera un One-shot así que no tendrá nada que ver con el fic. Y aquí sin mas dilación me despido y asta mañana.**

 ***Drago Puñosangriento es en Español España, en Latino América lo Conoceréis como Drago Manodura**


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno ya se que es muy tarde para pedir disculpas pero bueno...a partir de ahora lo que voy a hacer va a ser escribir todos los capítulos antes de publicarlos, lo que quiere decir que el fic va a estar sin actualizar un buen tiempo, y otra cosa, este capitulo esta escrito un poco rápido, así que perdón por las faltas de ortografía y ademas esta un poco corto de inspiración, pero es mas como una transición para los próximos, ahora es donde os diría asta dentro de 2 semanas pero como no va a ser así...Bueno que disfrutéis el capítulo y asta la próxima.

0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cap 7: Migración

Markus:¿Drago Puñosangriendo?... ¿Estas bromeando? Eso es imposible...Hipo lo mato...¿No es así Hipo?...¿Hipo?….¿Lo mataste verdad?...¿Verdad? (Hipo iba bajando la cabeza con cada pregunta)

Hipo:Pensé que con la caída se mataría.

Viggo: Pues te equivocaste, y esa equivocación ara que todos tus seres queridos mueran. Empezando por tus queridos hijos.

Hipo:Vuelve a mencionar a mis hijos y are que te torturen asta la muerte. Ahora dime donde se esconde Drago o me asegurare de que tu apellido no continué, tu ya me entiendes (señalando las partes varoniles de Viggo)

Viggo: No lo se, Él solo me enviaba cartas diciendo lo que debía hacer. Creo que estaba reuniendo a su antiguo ejercido… es todo lo que se.

Hipo:Muy bien...Alex haz que traigan a Dagur a mi tienda, ahora.(El guardia, el cual era uno de los generales de Hipo, sale a buscar a Dagur) Y tu Markus lleva a Viggo a la enfermería, no quiero que se desangre.

Markus: Pero si no tiene ninguna herida de la cual se pueda desangrar…

Hipo:(Saca su espada de fuego y le corta una mano a Viggo) Ahora si.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0 En la tienda de Hipo y Astrid 0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0

Astrid: No crees que lo de cortar le la mano a sido un poco excesivo.

Hipo:No (dice sin escuchar a su mujer)

Astrid:¿A no? ¿Entonces te parece normal?

Hipo:Aja

Astrid:(Astrid se da cuenta de que no esta escuchando y le castiga) ¿A si? Y ¿que te parece si me voy de Mema?

Hipo: Aja (sin darse cuenta de lo que a dicho Astrid)

Astrid:¡Hipo!

Hipo: Ehh ¿Que? (dice levantándose de golpe)

Astrid: No me estabas escuchando.

Hipo: Lo siento Astrid pero es que estoy preocupado por lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora.

Astrid:No se lo que pasara...pero aremos como siempre...saldremos victoriosos,JUNTOS.(Alex entra en la tienda)

Alex:Jefe Hipo, le traemos a Dagur.

Hipo:Gracias Alex, haz que pase.

 _Dagur entra en la sala y Astrid comienza a poner cara de enfado._

Dagur: Astrid por favor no pongas esa cara, hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos, porque no cogemos todo el resentimiento que tenemos guardado y lo tiramos por la borda.

Astrid:Al único que tenemos que tirar por la borda es a ti.

Hipo:Vale Dagur esta claro que esto no es cómodo para nadie así que seré breve. Si quieres ayudarnos puedes quedarte en el campamento, si no es así te daremos un barco y te podrás ir.

Dagur:Aunque no lo creáis he cambiado, soy una persona nueva…

Astrid:Las personas como tu no cambian.

Hipo:Dagur...si tu dices que as cambiado te daré el beneficio de la duda...pero si te metes en algún lió te enviare en el primer barco de vuelta a Berserk.

Dagur: ¿Berserk? Hipo pensaba que estabas desinformado, pero no tanto. Berserk fue destruida hace meses...porque crees que estaba en ese barco.

Hipo: ¿Destruyeron Berserk? ¿Como?

Dagur: Nos atacaron por la noche, y al contrario de ti, no tuvimos al jinete blanco para ayudarnos.

Hipo:Sabes algo mas sobre...¿Donde esta Drago?...o ¿Cuando sera su próximo ataque?

Dagur:En realidad si. Se que ya no tiene al Bestibestia, que su ejercito a crecido y que atacara Berk después de el deshielo.

Hipo:Pero si quedan 5 meses.

Dagur:Bueno...sera dentro de 5 meses pero creme que esta vez sera mucho peor.

Hipo:Eso no lo dudo...¿Sabes algo mas?

Dagur:No, no se nada mas, su ubicación nadie la sabe.

Hipo:Muy bien Dagur te puedes ir… pero si veo que haces algo raro…

Dagur:Si, si me tocara remar, ya lo se...bueno, adiós preciosa.(Dagur sale corriendo de la tienda, ya que Astrid ya había cogido su hacha)

Astrid: No se como dejas que este maníaco ande suelto por el campamento.

Hipo:Tengo a Markus y Alex controlando le, todo el tiempo.

Astrid Yo le pondría en una prisión y lo dejaría sin comer una semana, así aprendería quien manda.

Hipo:Si...recuerda me que sea yo quien les ponga los castigos a Fehn y a Engla.

Astrid:Ja, ,ja, ja, muy gracioso Hipo.

Hipo:Lo digo totalmente enserio,si rompieran un plato seguro les pondrías contra la pared durante 2 horas.

Astrid: Bueno, yo al menos les pondría castigos, los tuyos serian del tipo. "No puedes volar en Dragón durante 1 día"

Hipo:Bueno si a mi me ponían ese castigo me moría allí mismo.

Astrid: Hablando de Fehn y Engla… Cuando volveremos a Mema.

Hipo:Según lo que tengo que tengo previsto en 1 semana. Y ahora mi Lady a trabajar.

Astrid:Como usted diga _Jefe._

Hipo:No me llames así.

Astrid:De acuerdo Jefe.

La semana siguiente paso rápido, Markus y Hipo no consiguieron encontrar el nido de los Furia Nocturna, y en contra de lo que todos pensaban Dagur no hizo ningún destrozo, las demás tropas que Viggo había repartido por el pequeño archipiélago de Archibald fueron capturadas y todo el mundo ya se estaba preparando para irse a casa, menos el joven jefe de Berk.

Patapez:(Entrando en la tienda de Hipo) Hey Hipo...¿estas aquí?

Hipo:Aquí, en mi escritorio Patapez.

Patapez:Hipo, todo esta listo para irnos menos…

Hipo: Si, menos mi tienda lo se, pero no puedo dejar de pensar...en ¿como?.

Patapez:Como ¿que?, exactamente.

Hipo:¿Como consiguió Drago sobrevivir a la caída? Si aunque lo hubiese hecho no podía nadar, ¿Como Viggo espanto a todos lo Furias de su nido? ¿Como y Donde consiguió a los escupe hielo? Y sobre todo ¿Como Drago a conseguido un ejercito tan rápido?

Patapez:Pues ahora que lo mencionas, a mi tampoco me parece muy probable todo esto.¿Crees que Drago ha hecho todo esto del ataque casi suicida contra los Furia Nocturna para distraernos?

Hipo:No lo se, pero si es así tenemos que darnos prisa en volver a Mema. Rápido Patapez ayudame a desmontar todo esto.

Con ayuda de Patapez, Astrid, Markus, Heather, Brutáceo,Alex y otros guardias, consiguieron desmantelar la tienda de campaña en menos de 10 minutos, pero lo que les sorprendió mas de todo fue que al llegar a Mema se encontraron con una totalmente inesperada tranquilada. Brutilda que era la que estaba al mando en Mema, mientras Hipo y los demás no estaban, salio a recibirlos.

Brutilda: Hey chicos, por lo que veo la aventura a ido bien,pero...¿porque a Viggo le falta una mano?

Hipo: Larga historia... Brutilda ¿ha habido algún ataque mientras nosotros no estábamos?

Brutilda:Bueno, los Furia Mortífera se han comido todo un cargamento de pescado, pero yo a eso no lo llamaría ataque.

Hipo:Entonces no ha habido ningún ataque.

Brutilda:No,¿Porque? ¿Creéis que va a haber uno?

Hipo:Pensábamos que Drago nos estaba tendiendo una trampa para que estuviéramos distraídos y así poder…

Brutilda: Espera un momento, ¿Drago? ¿Drago esta vivo?.

Brutáceo: Tenemos que explicarte muchas cosas hermanita. Pero lo primero es lo primero, vamos a hacer que este hijo de puta pague por todo lo que ha hecho (agarrando su espada y apuntando a Viggo).

Hipo:De eso Brutáceo nos encargaremos en otro momento. Créeme que tengo las mismas ganas que tu de hacerle pagar por lo que hizo, pero por ahora tenemos que fortificar la isla. Markus, coge a unos cuentos jinetes y vigilad el norte de Mema, Brutáceo tu y tus chicos vigilareis el sur, Heather, tu el este y Patapez tu el oeste, por la mañana cambiaremos posiciones, mañana ya definiremos los turnos de guardias pero por ahora los que podáis vigilar hacedlo los demás a descansar.(todos se van corriendo a hacer lo que les han dicho y Astrid se acerca a Hipo-). Mi Lady, se lo que me vas a decir, pero tu tienes que ir a cuidar de los niños, ve ha casa y descansa un rato, yo volveré cuando me asegure de que…

Astrid:De que todo este seguro, lo se...Pero solo recuerda una cosa, que tienes una familia esperando en casa...No hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte marchar.

Hipo:Volveré antes de que te de tiempo a preocuparte. (Monta a Desdentao y se va)

Astrid:Eso es imposible. (Da un profundo suspiro y se va ha casa)

En contra de lo que todos pensaban Drago no apareció ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese, pasaron los días, luego las semanas, luego los meses y Drago seguía sin aparecer, los jinetes dejaron de hacer las guardias nocturnas y poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad… o casi.

Brutáceo:¿Donde esta Drago?...¿No me lo dirás?...¿Vale muy bien?...Pues di adiós a tu mano izquierda.

Viggo: ¡AHHH!… Ya te lo he dicho...no se donde esta Drago...por mucho que me tortures...no puedo...decirte algo que no se.

Brutáceo: Esperas que nos creamos que seguías ordenes de alguien que no sabias donde estaba.

Viggo: No espero que os lo creáis… es la verdad...no se donde esta drago.

Brutáceo: Sabes te voy a contar una historia. Era se una vez un hombre bajito de pelo negro, ese hombre se acababa de casar con una chica muy hermosa… pero muy hermosa, y ademas le acababan de dar la mayor noticia de su vida...iba a ser padre...El sueño de todo Vikingo ¿Verdad?...se podría considerar el hombre con mas suerte en el mundo...pero la verdad es que no era suerte, en realidad se merecía todo lo que le paso, ese hombre había luchado en mil batallas...derrotado a miles de personas malvadas y había luchado para conseguir la paz... tenia buenos amigos… muy buenos amigos,tan buenos que él seria capaz de dar la vida por ellos, y ellos harían lo mismo por él sin pensarlo...todo era perfecto, él vivía en un lugar maravilloso, rodeado de gente que le quería... pero eso lugar un día fue atacado por un desalmado que solo quería la destrucción de la paz...pero paso algo terrible... ese desalmado derribo a uno de sus amigos...cuando el fue a rescatarlo, fue apuñalado por la espalda. ¿Sabes quien era ese hombre?

Viggo: Déjame adivinar…¡¿Patán?!...y la mujer tan hermosa era tu hermana...¿No es así?...Sabes, me da pena...me refiero a tu pobre sobrino...no va a conocer a su padre...que pena.

Brutáceo: Al menos a él le quería alguien, no como a ti.

Viggo: Y eso de que te sirve, para lo único que le sirvieron sus sentimientos fue para morir.

Brutáceo: Sabes una cosa Viggo, Hipo dice que no te podemos matar simplemente porque nos puedes ser de utilidad, pero cuando ya no lo seas, me voy a asegurar de que tu muerte sea lo mas dolorosa posible, porque puedo que Patán fuera una persona muy pesada y que fuera un cabezota, pero era uno de mis amigos y mis amigos son como mi familia.

00o0o0o00oo00oo0En casa de Hipo y Astrid 0o0oo0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0

Astrid: Porque dejas que Brutáceo siga torturando a Viggo, no sabe nada, si supiera algo mas ya lo hubiera dicho.

Hipo:Lo dejo porque Brutáceo tiene que descargar su ira con alguien y si tengo que elegir ese alguien sera Viggo.

Astrid:¿Así que es por venganza?, vale ¿Quien eres tu y que as hecho con mi marido buscador de la paz?

Hipo:Lo tire por un barranco ayer, que te parece. (Siguiendo la broma)

Astrid:Pues en realidad, bien, era un poco cansino con todo eso de buscar la paz siempre y...(Markus entra de golpe en la casa)...Gracias por llamar Markus.

Markus:Lo siento, pero las circunstancias lo permiten... tenemos un problema.

Hipo: ¿De que tamaño?

Markus: Tamaño, FURIA NOCTURNA.


End file.
